


Becoming

by Liniel



Series: The Norrath Saga [2]
Category: EverQuest
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-10 02:19:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19898266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liniel/pseuds/Liniel
Summary: Tsirina went to a rendevouz with her beloved, hoping he would make her his own. He did, but not in the way she had expected.





	1. Chapter 1

The early spring evening was frosty and dark, quietly clinging to the chill of winter. Within weeks the gentle warmth of summer would grace the lands and windswept plains would blossom in rich colors - but tonight darkness still ruled the lands and the sun hid cowardly behind towering mountains. In its absence, the moon called the creatures of night, beckoning them to rise. Its milky light shone upon the few, brave flowers nodding their heads sleepily in the cover of dark.

A woman came walking through the shadows, coppery hair pinned back from her face, her skin prickling in the northern winds.

Near the graveyard at the very edge of the village, a deep forest pond mirrored the starry skies. Just a few days ago it had still been covered with thin layers of ice, and the water was icy cold to the touch. Here, conveniently hidden behind spruces and bushes, stood a wooden bench where the young men and women of the village would meet and exchange hungry kisses away from the prying eyes of their parents.

Tsirina paused to catch her breath as she spotted the man waiting for her, her heart thumping hard. It had been so many years since that first night when he crept into her room - and still he stole her breath away. She would never understand what he, who could have any woman he wanted, saw in her.

He noticed her now, arising from the bench where he was seated. The slow, sexy smile that she adored crept across his face and her heart skipped a beat. A tingle snaked down her spine as she walked up to him. He took her hand into his own to bring it to his mouth, cold lips brushing her skin. "Tsirina..." His voice was a dark purr, his hair blacker than the deepest shadow, skin whiter than moonlight. Again, her heart did that weird jolt when his mouth curved in a lopsided smile. “I can't seem to be able to stay away from you." He slid his arms around her waist and when his soft lips touched hers, her mind went blank. Nothing else mattered than this; his lips on her skin, his hands on her body. Lightheaded, she molded her body to his, entangling her fingers in his black, smooth hair as his lips traced a line down her neck. A soft sigh slipped past her lips, and he murmured in reply. “Tonight you will be embraced by dusk, my dear.”

She was about to ask him what he meant when a sharp pain stung her neck. Her eyes went wide in shock. No one heard her scream when he sunk his teeth into her soft skin. No one witnessed him cradle her body, his mouth locked on her neck. No one saw her fall to the ground, eyes clouding in death. Xavros knelt next to her, brushing a strand of hair from her face. He bit down hard into his lower lip. Droplets of ruby, salty blood formed at the puncture wounds and leaning over Tsirina, he gave her one last kiss. _A kiss of unlife._

He smirked at the wordplay as he pressed his cold lips against hers anew, leaving a smear of blood on her mouth. _They will find her on the morrow._ Bringing her limp hand to his lips, he kissed it softly. "Good night, my sweet." He allowed his eyes to linger on her ashen face a while longer before he stood, wrapping darkness around him like an unholy cloak. And then, he was gone.


	2. Entombed

_Beauty slept and angels wept_  
_For her immortal soul_  
_In this repose all evil chose  
_ _To claim her for their very own_

_Cradle of Filth - Funeral in Carpathia_

Before Tsirina even opened her eyes, she knew something was horribly wrong. The air was cold and damp, filling her nostrils with the foul smell of death and decay. Her mouth felt dry and raw hunger tore through her - a searing, gnawing pain unlike anything she had ever felt before. Lying flat on her back on cold stone, she slowly opened her eyes, yet saw nothing. It was pitch black, and at first she thought she'd gone blind. Trembling, she stretched out her hands and touched them to cold, smooth marble only inches from her face. Starting to panic, she slid her hands along the surface and realized she was surrounded by stone. She placed her hands against the heavy stone lid, pushing as hard as she could. It didn't budge. Wild-eyed, she managed to pull her knees up to place them against the lid. With a grunt she pushed hands and knees upwards as hard as she could, her strength fueled by fear. Finally, the lid slid to the side and crashed down onto the floor.

Tsirina sat up and crawled out of the coffin. It was dark, but a ray of moonlight seeped in from a small window high up near the ceiling and this was all the light she needed. She looked around - white marble coffin, shriveled roses next to the lid, other coffins placed along the north end wall. _“This is a crypt”,_ she thought, and a sudden shiver ran down her spine. _“This is MY crypt.”_

She picked up on another scent in the air, and it brought back memories of a garden in decay, of leaves dancing in the autumn breeze, of shadows whispering and stormy skies weeping raindrops on her face as she was waiting for the man she loved. Her gaze fell upon a vase of white calla lilies, shining like angels in the darkness of the crypt.

She wondered absently if he had come to her funeral, if he had shed any tears for her. He had been a part of her life ever since she was a young girl. At first, he had come to her in the nights to whisper tales and stories in the quiet dusk of her room. As she blossomed and came into womanhood, they fell in love. She couldn't explain why she had never mentioned him to any of her friends or to her parents. Every time she had tried, it was as if the words stumbled and died on her tongue before she could even speak them.

Her mind wandered back to the cold night by the pond. She frowned slightly, trying to recall his words. "Tonight you will be embraced by dusk, my love" he'd whispered to her. What had happened next? It seemed like a blur to her, and she shook her head to clear her thoughts. Maybe she would think more clearly if she got out of this tomb. She walked over to the crypt door, pushing it open.

The graveyard lay silent and still, the moonlight illuminating the tombs and crosses. Dazed and confused, Tsirina started walking towards the village to find answers.


End file.
